The Dorms
by Lynacks
Summary: College is an important part of everyone's life. The best part is having to live with other people. People you hate, people you can't stand, and people you just feel like killing every waking moment. Oh yeah, and maybe an obnoxious flirt who can't seem to take a hint. This is Miku's life living in the Dormitories.


So I've been at my University for a while. A _long_ while. And while I don't live in them, I have to say, the dorms of my school are pretty neat, cozy little things. I'd consider choosing the dorm life if you pursue a college education, you soon-to-be high school graduates. You meet lots of different... and _unique_, people. I have a friend who lives in the dorm, and his visitors are quite the individuals.

Sure having a roommate would suck – but just being able to live on campus and have everything you need (a library is really all you need, I'm entirely serious) just a few buildings down is the epitome of convenient. And so I thought: where are the college life stories? Those are fun, hey?

_**Especially the NegiToro ones!**_

Contains some cursing.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**_

* * *

_**The Dorms**_

* * *

_**Chapter One: Her**_

Hatsune Miku hated her dorm life. Whether it was when she looked at her roommate exchanging saliva with multiple people, or when she heard the loud rumbles of music from the room next door, or even when she looked into the first of two showers and noticed a blonde hairball clogging the drain. There were days she didn't mind how she spent her regular days, and others when she wanted to do nothing but rip everyone she lived with to shreds.

Sighing, she made room for the girl living just a few feet away, Nakajima Megumi, who dragged her feet across the carpet to enter her room's shower, giving Miku a glance before shutting the door. Miku shook her head and continued to brush her teeth, the yellow fluorescent bulbs above giving her face a cute peach complexion.

Lotions and perfume, toothbrushes and combs littered the sinks in the small "hallway" of the room, all four girls who used them not having cleaned the mess or even considered it for half a semester. They all figured, since a room consisted of their two smaller ones, and they could lock the main door, they didn't have to worry about other people seeing it. Ever. Until inspection day came of course.

"Morning," Megumi's roommate, Sakine Meiko, yawned as she exited the second room. She claimed the empty spot next to the tealette and began to follow her in brushing her teeth, the smell of alcohol strongly entering the other girl's nostrils. Miku cringed.

"Morning," she replied shortly, spitting a mouthful of water before shutting off the sink. She reached for her personal sea foam colored towel and wiped her mouth before setting it back, turning back to face her room. They never closed their bedroom doors in the morning to save the trouble of keeping their card keys on them, and so she got an eyeful of her roommate, Masuda Lily, cuddling with her off again, on again girlfriend – Furukawa Miki.

_Such a softie in the morning, _Miku laughed mentally, opening her drawers to find something to wear.

The rooms weren't exactly the biggest – they actually consisted of two tall twin beds (with large space for luggage and such underneath), a single small dresser for clothing and finally, two small desks to do their homework. While Lily's was organized and usually clean (with the exception of her laptop and book bags), Miku's was a disaster: papers, graded and not; books and anime figures and her laptop sloppily thrown around the place. Her digital clock was the only thing left alone, standing as the winner among the debris.

Pushed against the window was a little table with their TV set on top – something Lily brought in so they wouldn't be bored at night when they didn't have anything else to do. The dorm's wifi was terrible, but when they _could_ connect to it, however long that would be, the two had marathon nights almost every week for different shows.

And being such TV lovers (or anime in Miku's case) they both relished in a large poster of Walter White from _Breaking Bad _on the wall alongside Lily's bed; while on Miku's side, she had a poster of Haruka Nanase from _Free!_.

Throwing on a generic university shirt and a pair of basketball shorts, Miku pulled her hair into a ponytail and headed to her tornado desk, tossing papers she no longer needed into her overfilled trash bin to make room for her newest project: an essay of her life.

She stared at the blank document, fingers gently laying on the keyboard, not a twitch to indicate ideas were flowing through her head. Instead, her eyes were fixated on the blinking line, tormenting her for having all her thoughts on the screen. A big dish of nothing.

Groaning, she checked the time out of habit, glancing at her messy bed and the sleeping figure of her roommate. It was nearing peak breakfast hours, and the cafeteria just two minutes away – for those unfortunate souls living in the dorms she supposed – would most likely be packed with students, trying to pack all the food on their plates. After that she'd have to get to her lecture before coming back for more homework.

"I can do with missing it today though... I _do_ have this essay..." she mumbled to herself, putting in her earphones as she contemplated things to write about. The prompt was simple: _Explain your life in three to five pages. Do include significant events or successes. _That was _it_, and yet... Miku could not see anything interesting to write about.

Resting her head in her cheek, she rolled her eyes and gently shut her laptop, standing to head to breakfast, Lily there or not. Maybe then she could clear her head. Or get something in it. Whatever would give her an idea.

"Whoa there," a cool voice stopped her upon exiting the room, making Miku turn to nearly whack whoever it was in the jaw with the top of her head. Her victim jumped back and held out her arms as a means to keep Miku away from her. Slightly tall, a little leaner than Miku, perfect tan, and full lips – Miku could already tell who it was, judging by the pink hair falling across their back.

Megurine Luka. The most annoying, pitiful, loud girl who could ever exist in a girl's dormitory. Miku couldn't stand her presence for more than ten minutes because of her haughty, snobbish attitude. Luka already obtained her Bachelor's in Chemistry; instead of pursuing it further, she started all over again with a degree in Social Science. She acted like she owned the place because she invested more time and money into it – and Miku, as a mere Freshman aiming for Nursing, hated it.

"Sorry, didn't see you," Miku hurriedly said, turning away from her to head towards the cafeteria. The less time she spent in Luka's presence, the better.

Luka scoffed and took a step back. "It's a little early to be acting like that isn't it?" she asked, hooking a thumb through one of the bands on her jeans. Miku scrunched her nose in annoyance and shook her head, not wanting to bother with such a person when it was still so early. Although she loathed her presence, Miku didn't have the desire to get into fights with other people.

"I'm in a hurry, so..." she began, taking long, cautious steps down the hallway in case Luka pounced on her out of anger or something. College girls took a major leap in maturity once high school was over with, but there was a lingering sense of need for drama still bubbling beneath their adult exteriors. It was a reason Miku stopped living at home – her mother was one of those women.

A light tap on her shoulder, and Luka was suddenly pressing their arms together, a tight grip keeping her glued to Luka's side. "Going to breakfast, right?" the pink-haired student asked, leading Miku down the hall and towards the dinky elevator. It would have been easier to take the stairs, but Luka didn't like to break sweats when she didn't have to. "Funnily enough, I'm going there too. How about we go together?"

She stressed the word enough that Miku couldn't help but shudder.

And so she endured waiting in a long line, underneath the rising sun, with an annoying Luka chattering with some girl she came across and somehow knew. It was a relief to Miku, knowing she was being let go for even just a minute or two, but she could still feel those sharp aquamarine eyes just waiting to claw her spine out.

Gulping, Miku took solace in watching pedestrians out for their morning runs watching them in sympathy. Those living in the dorms had a rough time when it came to meals – if they couldn't do payment plans, they were stuck either eating take out everyday or sharing with their friend's who were fortunate enough to buy even a slice of bread. The University took care of them, but not enough to supply sufficient amounts of food.

But, Miku figured if she could eat even one hearty meal a day, she'd be okay with it. Soon she'd get a job on campus and be able to buy her own groceries.

_I wonder if Lily and I can sneak in a mini fridge... _

"Hey, daydreamer, better get a move on before everyone starts getting angry~" Luka sang in her ear, nearly biting it with how close her lips were. Miku yelped and noticed the significant gap between herself and the entrance, where a man was watching her, at a loss with what to do. A huge, echoing slap forced her to move, and Miku rubbed her lower back whilst glaring at the whistling pinkette behind her.

"I'll kill you if you touch me again," she nearly hissed, hair slapping the other girl's hand away. The smell of waffles and eggs reached her nose, and Miku almost moaned in delight. She hadn't had breakfast in a few weeks, mainly due to sleeping in all the time, so having a chance to actually eat her favorites was enough to get her going.

The building for breakfast was around the corner from her dorm, and right across the street from one of the boys' dorm. So, it was only natural that because of the high volume of students pouring in, and the fact that they were all adults – the cafeteria was literally a buffet. There was a lobby to sit and eat with friends, watch sports during game days or morning news. It was really all up to whoever came the earliest what they watched on the flat screens.

Miku opened up a plastic box and began piling the food into the tiny container. Whenever she came, she always got the to-go option and headed back to her room. Now that she could see Luka bee lining straight towards her, she hurried to pack everything Lily and Miki would eat, paid for all the food using her school card, and booted it.

"Yo!" Luka called from the door, a smirk on her face as she watched Miku's retreating form. "It's alright! No need to hide gluttonous tendencies! I think it's hot!"

Blushing, Miku pumped her legs up the slight slope and angrily stormed towards the elevator, watching as the woman at the front desk of the dorms gave her a scolding glare for the food in her arms. As the lights ascended – floor three, floor six – Miku bit her lip, trying to get rid of the murderous plans beginning to surface in her head.

_Gluttonous tendencies... how dare she say something like that! Who does she think she is, anyway?!_

"Ah, is that for everyone?" she heard their neighbor ask, poking her head out from her main door. Across the hall from their room lived one dopey Yuzuki Yukari, a Junior who was a genius when it came to math, but was trying to be a Veterinarian. Miku didn't mind her presence, but she was very air-headed and very slow due to all her all nighters. The other students living with Yukari were hardly there, but Miku knew the person Yukari shared a room with was pretty.

"Just me and Lily today, sorry Yukari," she apologized with a small smile. Yukari frowned, but eventually got the memo and winked, slinking back into her dark room that Miku wanted to be infested with almost as much garbage as her own room.

Stepping towards their main door, Miku swiped her card and heard the lock click open, allowing her inside. The mini hallway was dark, and the door to Megumi and Meiko's room was shut and locked, judging by the red light.

"Oi, morning there," Lily yawned from inside the toilet stall, shocking her. Both shower stalls were dark, and the toilet was the only one with a swinging door, allowing them to chat amongst themselves. Miku sighed, almost happy the patrons of the other room weren't around. She knew Meiko had morning classes, but Megumi was a mystery.

"Hey. I brought some breakfast, so hurry up in there," Miku called, strutting into their bedroom. Miki was still soundly sleeping in Lily's bed, so Miku made sure to try and be as silent as possible. Gently setting both boxes on Lily's clean desk, Miku turned to attempt fixing her bed; it was embarrassing for anyone other than Lily to see how messy she was.

Lily walked in then, shutting their door and moving the handle to make sure it was locked. Her hair was a mess, her shorts were riding up and her tank top was sliding down her shoulder – she looked more than just like someone who woke up. Miku didn't doubt something happening last night.

"So, did you get the raspberry donuts today?" Lily asked in anticipation, golden eyes shining in childish excitement. Miku hummed and opened one, revealing a squished version of what her blonde roommate was expecting. "Good enough," she shrugged, taking a whiff before engulfing it. Miku settled on biting on a dry waffle.

"I have a question for you, for later," she said in between dainty bites. Lily nodded, cheeks puffed up while she tried to chomp on the pastry currently coming out of her lips in crumbs. Miku shook her head; how was she the messy one in this partnership?

A rustle of sheets, before a pair of cherry eyes emerged from closed eyelids. Miku smiled and waved, and Lily held out a hand to brush red bangs out of the still sleepy Miki's face. "If you're tired, go back to sleep," she said gently, cupping the girl's chin.

Miku almost cringed. While she should have smiled at the gesture, she was sure this moment wouldn't last another few weeks before the two were back to fighting and non-stop arguments about the pettiest things.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" they heard a bunch of voices screaming in the hallway, making them frown. The seniors liked to come down to the lower floors and cause a ruckus for the sake of it, banging on doors and singing until the cats came home. Luka was always the mastermind behind their annoying ideas, although she was down having breakfast at the moment, so Miku didn't have to worry about her.

Lily made a sound between choking and gagging – which one was worse was up to the listener, and Miku wished she could have something to drink to accompany her rather dry meal. Although it was better than nothing. "Stupid girls and their superiority complexes... I'd kill to see one of them get pregnant, you remember that Maika girl?"

"Do tell, do tell; she got what she deserved," Miku nodded, trying on her very bad British accent. "Oh, you'll never guess who I bumped into on the way there though."

"For the love of god please don't tell me it's Luka," Lily groaned. "You two just need to like... consummate your marriage and get the baby making going already." She ran a hand through her hair and frowned at the sudden look of offense written on her friend's face. "Dude she's totally into you though."

Miku gagged, holding out a hand to clutch onto Lily's shoulder. "I think I'm choking on your bullshit... please send help..." She was tossed aside while Lily stuck out her tongue. She watched the carpet with interest, having no energy to sit back up. "No but seriously, she's really annoying. She really gets in your space and follows you around with her _eyes_... eggh..." she shuddered.

"Well, here's to hoping you get some sort of release during class..."

They both clinked their waffles together, a trickle of crumbs descending onto their table.

* * *

"You what."

Luka smirked, leaning closer to her new seatmate, while Miku shrunk, trying to keep some sort of space between her and the annoying pinkette who was almost lying on top of her. "I told you... I transferred into this class because I need to take Philosophy 201," she answered slowly, bringing a hand up to brush Miku's forehead. Blushing, the tealette pushed her hand away and sat up, forcing the other student to flinch back.

"Philosophy for Social Science? Yeah right," Miku almost spat, but kept her composure. Luka was the annoying type of person who liked getting under people's skin; Miku would not be one of those victims. "Anyway, don't bother me anymore. It's annoying."

Luka's eyebrows rose. "Wow, didn't take you long to become very... sassy," she whistled, tousling a bit of the tips of Miku's hair. "I have to say, feisty girls are the best... at sex of course."

Miku shook her head, opening up her textbook. Their professor slowly crawled his way up to the pedestal, adjusting the microphone on his collar to make sure all the students could hear him. But in a lecture hall with over 200 students, over half of them didn't care.

"If you even think I'll sleep with you, try again," Miku whispered, trying not to inhale the lush floral scent of her seatmate. Luka hummed, and rested a hand on top of hers, entwining their fingers with a gentle smile. Miku thought she was looking at a completely different person.

"Oh honey..." Luka began, leaning closer and closer until their noses touched. Miku's breath hitched, just a tad. "I highly doubt it'd be hard to open up those beauties... although I'm not sure anyone would ever want tol.. or why."

Doused with a bucket of cold water, Miku could only gape like a fish while Luka got into student mode and took notes like nothing had just happened. However, the girl beside her was writhing in anger and snapped two pencils before Luka gently handed her a mechanical one. A smug smile, and a pair of eyes clouded with mischievous intent, that was all Miku could see before she stood and stormed out of the lecture, hundreds of eyes following her every move.

_Dammit. I knew I should have skipped... She'll get hers... once I found out where her room is...  
_

* * *

_**AN**_

_**So it's a little short and a little confusing. At least, I thought so. I don't know where I want to go with this... that much. Or if I'll even continue for another month; my schedule is very packed so at the very least, I'll update seasonally... look forward to a summer release... hoorah...**_

_**But I do hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading. :)**_


End file.
